


Underneath Your Clothes

by FatalAmbition, OWASephiroth



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalAmbition/pseuds/FatalAmbition, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWASephiroth/pseuds/OWASephiroth
Summary: There’s an endless story….The story of a broken woman brought back to life by a fallen angel's relentless ministrations.Elena does a little shopping for a certain Silver Elite. Will she be successful in her endeavors?
Kudos: 3





	Underneath Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OWASephiroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWASephiroth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undisclosed Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171577) by [OWASephiroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWASephiroth/pseuds/OWASephiroth). 



Elena was never late. Not even back when she was still a rookie, she always showed up to work an hour early, bright eyed and bushy tailed and ready to take the day head on. Those days had long since past and the only time she ever came to work early was when the weather was too foul for her to complete her daily 5 AM jog around the city. But thanks to a certain home invader breaking into her apartment and rendering her unconscious after several rounds of--

No. She’d basked in those thoughts upon first waking, there was no time to indulge any of them now as she was making a mad dash towards the steps leading up to Headquarters. It was bad enough that Elena had woken up a hot mess thanks to dreams he brought on, and worse that she had discovered while reaching down to take care of herself that the cocky sunnuva bitch had been bold enough to steal yet another article of her clothing. This coming from the same guy who accused her of collecting trophies from lovers like a serial killer.

Well, he got the murderer part right...Sephiroth was damn lucky that he had somehow managed to extinguish the fire in her belly, though only the Gods knew how long that would last. Elena had long since earned her title of Ice Queen a few years back after the incident involving the remnants, she just wasn’t the same after that. Not that she minded, Shiva was her favorite goddess and Ice materia had always been her preferred elemental magic; two things that likely inspired the nickname turned title. But today there was a noticeable difference, and it wasn’t because of the assorted lovebites and bruises he’d planted all over her petite form. She just seemed more at ease than normal, those golden pools of honey were brighter than normal and her lips weren’t tilted downwards in a scowl. Honestly, the only visible sign that she’d had such a great evening would be the damn hickeys...which were thankfully concealed thanks to her uniform. And they would remain that way until they were healed up, which meant no working out on her lunch break and hitting the ladies locker room before tackling the copious stacks of paperwork. Which might as well be doubled for her now that she was three hours late. 

The blonde groaned softly at that thought, she despised extra work. Which was surprising given all the years Reno liked to dump his workload off onto her piles and actually believe she didn’t notice. In the beginning she would just complete it without batting an eyelash because it was better to just do it and get it done, right? After a few more instances of his laziness and her griping at him for it Tseng finally stepped in and reprimanded the two of them which, while it sucked because she felt as though she had let the Director down, she was also thankful that Reno was finally being disciplined...in a way. He got away with too much far too often!

There was no amount of coffee that would excuse her tardiness, so with a sharp inhale she pushed into the Turks shared office space and braced herself for the attack. Depending on his mood, Reno would either fly off the handle and curse her ass out or tease her relentlessly for being late; all while throwing out varying accusations as to why she was showing up at a quarter to noon. All color drained from her face when his looming form was towering across Tseng’s desk, both men speaking in hushed tones and apparently discussing the contents of the open manila folder on Tseng’s desk. A lingering glance would have raised several questions, so Elena brushed by without a word and hurriedly rushed to take a seat at her desk. Only to be stopped by the velvet soft voice that belonged to the Director. “Elena?” 

Fuck...

Amazing how he only needed to say her name to send her in a slight tizzy, even after all these years. Even as the man who had left her gasping for air and writhing in bliss beneath him was standing right beside his desk. She looked up slowly, meeting Tseng’s gaze and clearing her throat before she responded. “Sir?” Reno was fidgeting in his seat, obviously waiting to say something while the ever stoic Rude was merely sipping at his coffee. Tseng studied her so intently that she thought she would die, but after a moment his brows knit together and he spoke softly. “I thought you wouldn’t be in today?” Now it was her turn to be confused. 

“Ah…” 

Sephiroth interjected at long last, having the audacity to look just as concerned as he leisurely leaned against Tseng’s desk and crossed his arms over his chest. “Indeed, I came to ask how you were feeling while I was here to collect a report and Tseng told me you’d called off this morning.” Reno interjected with an annoyed growl. “More like texted off…” Something he’d got in trouble for in the past. It was a damn good thing she had developed a killer poker face over the years, Elena just blinked at the pair of them as Sephiroth continued on. “I tried to warn her not to get the chef’s special, you know. It never sets right on anyone’s stomachs, not even mine.” Despite her features being calm, there was a sharp look in her eyes, sharp enough that if looks alone could kill it would have even struck down the almighty Sephiroth himself. As Reno went on to talk about how much Elena loved the Wall Market noodles, she was pulling out her PHS and going over the text log. Sure enough that smug bastard had actually sent a text to Tseng saying she might not be in the next day.

[Ate something that didn’t sit right with me, my insides feel like they were rearranged in a blender. I’m sorry, sir!]

Clenching her teeth, she let out a convincing groan and lurched forward, golden tresses splaying out on the mahogany as she tried not to shriek. It was killing her not flying off the handle at that smooth bastard. That’s why Tseng looked so concerned, he knew this wasn’t like her! That she wouldn’t text him just hours before she was supposed to come in! “Perhaps…” Sephiroth drawled “it would be best if the little gr--een horn was sent home for more rest. She obviously needs it.” He almost called her a gremlin, she knew it. Elena would have rather he call her that than insinuate she was still a damned rookie. “Elena.” Ever soft, it was still commanding, and the blonde slowly turned her head to look back at Tseng, a sharp stabbing pain wrenched at her heart seeing those beautiful dark eyes of his so full of concern. “Go home. Get that garbage out of your system. We need you at 100%.” Gods if he only knew… “Y-yes sir. I’m sorry….” Cheeks flushed with color [a combination of utter shame and a silent fury] the tiny Turk pushed away from her desk and glumly dragged her feet as she left. Though not before speaking in a barely audible whisper that she knew Sephiroth would easily hear with those super enhanced senses of his. “I’mGoingToMurderYou--.” Skedaddling with the quickness, Elena made the trek back downstairs and was just about to get on the train when a thought occurred to her. 

She was still missing a pair of underwear thanks to that damned thief. The cogs continued to turn and she was now setting off in the opposite direction, heading instead to board one of the chocobo carts that would take her to Wall Market. About an hour later, Elena was 3k short and her hands and arms felt like they’d been relieved of about a decades worth of stress. The Madam earned every gil she earned, that was for sure. The masseuse had been cross upon first seeing the Turk, but after discovering why she had come and actually being paid for her services that frosty demeanor melted away. Even if only a smidgeon. Flexing her fingers, Elena was headed off to the shop where both the Madam and the workers of the Honeybee Inn shopped for all their...neglige. 

Elena had a fairly simple taste in attire. She preferred to wear things that were comfortable instead of cute, hell, her closet had a grand total of three dresses in it. Two of them being formal for company events and the like. She wasn’t angry about the fact that she’d lost the panties he stole, she was just miffed that he actually took them after scolding her for taking his shirt. A shirt he had an exact replica of no less. A shirt that she happened to still be wearing underneath her suit. She had a couple cute bras, and her preference for underwear was just as simple as her fondness for loose fitting pants and oversized shirts she could drown in. She preferred boy shorts and cheeky style panties because they were the most comfortable for her. Not to mention the fact her booty looked hella cute in the cheeky style. 

But just this one time, she was going to make an exception and spend a little money in this dainty little corner shop nestled adjacent from the Inn. Merle had mentioned this place to her back in the day, but Elena had plain forgotten it’s existence up until today. The bell above her head chimed her arrival and a cute young lady called out a greeting before coming over to ask her if she needed any help. Gut instinct told her to just grab the nearest, frilliest looking garments she could find, pay and get the eff outta dodge; though after debating it for another moment, she put on a sheepish smile and scratched her cheek. “I uh...as you can probably tell I’m not used to wearing cute things…” Waving her free hand at her suit, she feigned nervousness as her eyes traveled around the shop. “And uh...there’s this guy I….” want to kill. “I kinda like…” A blatant lie. “And I uh...just want to give him something to um...unwrap?” She was inwardly cringing, but the assistant was tickled. “Girlfriend, say no more! I’ll help you find the perfect ensemble for your beau! What’s he into?” 

Creeping into your bedroom in the middle of the night to practice maddening cuninglingus skills?! Being an insufferable prick! Having a dark smile that could melt you just as quick as those dangerously long fingers of his could?! With a shit eating grin now plastered on her visage, she gave a casual shrug of her shoulders. “All sorts of things!” With a delighted giggle, the sales clerk began to usher her around the store, pointing out things here and there. An hour later, with a large bag on each of her arms, Elena had dropped more gil than she had cared to, but now had enough lingerie to drive the entire SOLDIER division into a lustful madness for weeks. Good thing only one of them would be seeing...who knew how many of the outfits. Elena’s intention had been to send him a tasteful nude every now and again, only ever when she was out of town on a mission and thus out of reach. It seemed like a great idea to her at the time; even if it did mean severe consequences upon her return. Oh well, that was a problem for Future Elena. 

Fishing her keys out of her pocket, Elena unlocked the only lock he didn’t break and kicked the door open with an annoyed sigh. She was going to install a higher tech system since the locks obviously did jack shit and the system itself was easily fried. Though she doubted even ShinRa crafted SOLDIER proof security systems. Besides, look how easily AVALANCHE had broken into the damned building. Depositing the bags on her ottoman, the blonde flopped down on her couch and pulled out her PHS to glower at it in stony silence. Now, the question remained...did she dare to send one of those aforementioned pictures today? Or would he come of his own accord since he was oh so concerned about her well being as he expressed in the office. It wouldn’t make any sense if he did, given the fact that she wasn’t really ill. Besides...did she really want to go through all that again, so soon for that matter? 

She’d be lying to herself if she said no, and yet, that was exactly what her gut instinct was screaming. But her brain was counter shrieking that she’d never experienced anything like that before and that she absolutely enjoyed every minute of it. Fucks sake, what the hell is wrong with me?! Elena must have stewed over the whole should I or shouldn’t I debacle for almost an hour, an hour where she was already cutting the tags off each delicate lacy garb and tossing them in the wash; like her decision had already been made the moment the thought even crossed her mind. Another hour went by when she had tried on a couple of the outfits while eyeing her reflection from her floor length mirror with obvious distaste [and mild annoyance at how tacky all the hickeys looked]. This wasn’t her style, and she obviously didn’t think she looked good because of how battle hardened her body looked...though for all she knew, that was right up Sephiroth’s alley. And the more she thought about that, the more devious her plan became. So she turned around completely, tilting her phone until he would have a full view thanks to the mirror,clicked the shutter button and hit send before she had a chance to change her mind. 

Would he take the bait and come rushing over? Or make her sit in wait like the cool bastard he was. As she pulled his shirt back on over her head, Elena was willing to bet an entire paycheck that it would be the latter. And as such, it gave her plenty of time to set to work. She had a fruit parfait and some granola for lunch, washed it down with a pineapple smoothie and set off back into her living room to do a little rearranging. Sephiroth had managed to get the upper hand on her before, but this time...This time he was going to be playing on her terms. Thanks to her wily feminine intuition, she knew just when to get up from her recliner, turn off all the lights, and lay quite as a mouse in waiting. She waited in silence for what felt like hours, listening intently while stroking one lone digit along the cool metal of the ShinRa grade electric cuffs, waiting for the tell tale sign of his heavy boots thudding against the floorboards. She only locked the bottom lock, not the deadbolt this time; had she not, he would have instantly been suspicious.

After what felt like ages her doorknob jiggled once to signal his arrival, and Elena poised herself like a viper, ready to strike at any given second. She held her breath, her heart pounding against her chest though hopefully not about to give away her location. Darkness probably wouldn’t aid her attack, he could likely see in the dark thanks to those damn eyes of his, but she had to try. If anything, the layout change had to at least serve as a momentary distraction. Knowing your terrain was important, be you a SOLDIER or a Turk, so hopefully it confused him...even if only a little. And the second she realized it worked when he bumped into her couch, that was when she struck. The little gremlin sprung up like a jack in the box, palms pressed into the back of her couch to help her launch herself over the side of it, swinging her legs with all her might into his tall form to knock him down.

Elena didn’t waste a moment, knowing she had to move quickly if she stood a chance in hell at subduing him. The two wrestled, but she finally managed to get him face down and successfully snapped one wrist and then the other into the cuffs. Exhaling a victorious huff, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Gotcha…” Earlier she had ensured the handcuffs were on the lowest setting, so with a flick of her wrist, she gave him a little zap. It wouldn’t hurt, hell, it might not even startle him as it would with any normal person. But it was the warning he would receive that these bad boys were the ones they used to subdue even the most rabid and rampaging beasts. “I’m going to get up and turn the lights on so you can enjoy the show...are you going to behave yourself so I can do that?” He didn’t say anything at first, so she upped the notch by a couple clicks and he finally responded. 

“Turn it up to the max setting, Elena. I can’t feel anything otherwise.”

The blonde paused, her gaze boring into the back of his silver maned skull. Was this a joke to him? Was he not taking her seriously? “Bullshit...I’ve seen this thing make one SOLDIER cry..” And he was higher up in the ranks too. Still, her finger slid along the jagged wheel and the cuffs were now set to the highest setting. It wasn’t DEATH MODE like the EMR’s had, but it was close enough. One way or another, she was going to make him take her seriously. When he shifted to move, that’s when Elena activated the cuffs, and watched with a dark smirk as he grunted and visibly writhed beneath her. “I’m sorry….you did just say turn it up to the highest setting, did you not?” She cooed in his ear, grinding her hips against him as she pushed herself up to flip the switch of the table light on. Opening her eyes, she let them adjust to the light before looking back down and smirking at the fact that he was still occasionally spasming. Clicking her tongue, she exhaled a throaty chuckle and grasped the cuffs with both hands, using all her strength to pull him up and set him up comfortably on the recliner where he would now be facing her. 

He damn well better be appreciating the fact that, yet again, she was wearing seemingly nothing but his tshirt. Brushing a hand through her short golden tresses, she was still smirking victoriously at him, hands falling to rest on her hips as she slowly took in the sights of what she thought was his disheveled shocked form. The two would soon be exchanging their looks as she looked down and realized… The sunnuva bitch was rock solid. He really wasn’t phased in the slightest at the shock treatment, oh no! QUITE the opposite in fact! The smug expression he always seemed to reserve just for Elena ignited what would have once been her temper, but now it was just driving her crazy in a different sense. “Are you fucking kidding me right now…” Feline optics narrowed slightly, that grin parting into a shark like grin. “Mm...I’d sooner be fucking you right now..” 

Her cheeks blossomed a lovely shade of pink, but she only responded with a ‘tsk’ and leaned in to press the activation switch on the cuffs, zapping him yet again but this time..for a much longer duration. “Is this a game to you, General.” Her voice was low and dark, soft lips all but hovering just out of reach from his own. “Did you think for a second I was going to let you get away with just bursting in here like you own the place?” She finally released the button and stared him down intently, waiting for a response. He had sunk back into the cushion of the recliner, face slack as he was trembling beneath her, though when the electric currents finally receded he only growled sensually once more. “You know, Elena….if you take a seat now, I’m sure we’d both enjoy these good vibra--” Elena’s mouth crashed against his own, silencing him with a heated and rough kiss. Her tongue forcefully probed against his lips, gaining entry and wrestling with his own for several moments before she broke away with a firm bite to his bottom lip. Giving it a little tug, she released him and leaned back, her hands lowering to brush her fingertips teasingly along his length. Knowing how uncomfortable he must be, straining against those tight black jeans of his, she proved she didn’t care as her thumb rubbed firm little circles around just the tip of his member.

“Obviously this is just a game to you...no matter.”

She moved in closer, lifting his shirt up over her head and immediately using it as a blindfold once she folded it in half, securing it in a tight knot. “And here I was, ready to give you a strip tease, if only you’d behaved...now you can just feel everything I do instead.” He certainly seemed to enjoy touching her all over the previous night, in just those few hours she got the notion that he was the type to constantly need contact, because he sure as hell couldn’t keep his hands off of her. And despite the fact that she often shrunk away from people because she didn’t want them in her personal space, she had been starved for the sort of contact he freely provided; and it was obvious by how easily he made her orgasm. Over, and over, and over again. It felt good to know that he too had enjoyed the night she’d been so bold to climb up on him, which she was currently doing now, and the fact that he also liked throwing her up against the wall and kissed her so fervently as he had. 

Her fingers traced along his jawline now, her lips finding his own once more; Elena could feel herself becoming more aroused with every passing second. It was a good thing she was wearing what she was. Satin binding and lace pulled her moderate sized breasts together into perky little mounds cupped by frilly black lace that was barely concealing rosey stiff peaks. The same satin was wound around her hips, just begging to be untied...not that they needed to since her sex was fully exposed. The crotchless panties almost didn’t make it in the final purchase, but Elena figured they would be a lot easier to keep clean [if you catch her drift]. Sephiroth let out a delighted groan against her lips as she unbuckled his jeans and pulled the zipper down at an agonizingly slow pace, her fingers slipping in to free the raging beast concealed within. “Elena…” The way he breathed her name in a hushed whisper earned another bite to his bottom lip, which she suckled on a second later, earning her a quiet groan of delight from the silver elite. Initially she had planned on teasing him for quite a while with those soft lips of hers, but she couldn’t bear waiting another second. The main goal had been to ride him into a white hot wave of pleasure just as she had the previous night, and he obviously wanted her to do just that with the remark he made earlier. Her fingers encircled his shaft, stroking him a few times as she positioned herself above him. Just as he had teased her with just the tip the night before, she did just that to him now.

Lo and behold, he only smirked and responded with a cocky “You’re already nice and wet for me...get to it….” Lips pursing together in a furious scowl, she moved her free hand to the cuffs and shocked him once more. Too bad there wasn’t a way to keep the voltage running nonstop. Sephiroth leaned back, grunting once more, bucking his hips to try and thrust himself up into her warm waiting folds. Though Elena was now grasping at his throat with her other hand, squeezing tightly as she continued to hold the button down on the cuffs. His jaw clenched together and he growled, but it was cut short by a moan of relief as she finally ground her hips to bury herself on his length. Releasing the button, she now wrapped both hands around his throat and began to rock her hips back and forth...back and forth, over and over again, her pace gradually increasing as she came closer to being sent right over the edge. Her hold on his neck was only strong enough to make sure he was really enjoying the ride, which if his thrusting and quiet growls were any indication he most certainly was.

Elena rode her climax out with a delighted cry of pleasure, not even caring what the neighbors must be thinking of her after these last two nights. After nearly a decade of silence, they were either pissed off or secretly amused. Whatever, in that moment it didn’t matter to her. Knowing well that Sephiroth was nowhere through with her, the blonde remained nestled against him and reached over to pluck the key to the handcuffs off the table adjacent to them. Yes, his escape had been a few feet away this entire time. She set it down nearby, tugging his shirt up over his head and freeing him from the makeshift blindfold in the process. The Turk bunched both shirts together and pitched them across the room, leaning back to let him enjoy the view of the hot mess perched in his lap. Mako enhanced pools scanned her over, lips curling upwards in a satisfied smile as he purred at her. “I approve…” Her lips twitched, grabbing the key once more and freeing him from the electric handcuffs a few seconds later. “You damn well better...I spent way too much on it.” She almost let it slip there were more. Hidden, naturally. Sephiroth wasted no time to rub at the red markings on his wrist, both hands now grasping both of her wrists [IN ONE HAND NO LESS] and held onto them tightly. Not that he needed to, she went limp the moment he grabbed her. 

“Let me show you how much....” 

In a single fluid motion, he suddenly had her pinned down on the couch, her hands pinned above her head and his free hand firmly gripping at her waist. More bruises would soon blossom as he pounded her needy little womanhood with a fierce determination to send her skyrocketing over the edge once again. The bastard didn’t even need to stroke at that sensitive bundle of nerves hidden away, she was already coming again not even minutes later. His poor jeans were going to be stained by her arousal at this point, though he really didn’t seem to mind. Sephiroth helped Elena christen her entire living room, bending her over backwards on the recliner she’d assaulted him on. Then again in the Chairman position on the ottoman. Once more up against the wall, only this time it was his back pressed into the wall with her grinding breathlessly up against him. Yes, they made their way all around the living room and eventually wound up in her bedroom once more; with her ankles around his neck and the General plowing so deeply into her that she feared her bed was going to break. But did he stop? Of course not. It was like his sole purpose was to fuck her until she blacked out once more. The joke was on him, for this time, she’d drank double the amount of coffee she normally did before he had even made it to her apartment. 

Sephiroth was a little impressed to be honest, now taking a break from their mindless fucking to trace the satin bindings of her attire with his tongue. Miraculously, she was still wearing the little ensemble, so he obviously enjoyed the getup. Elena supposed it helped that no part of it was in his way and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. It wasn’t until daylight was breaking across the horizon that she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Sephiroth had her face cupped in his palms, planting soft kisses against her scalp and cheekbones. “Is the little gremlin finally calmed down enough to sleep?” He couldn’t help but grin as she weakly patted his shoulder with her palm, could she even really call that a slap? He leaned in close to whisper something in her ear and her eyes fluttered open, nostrils flaring. 

“What do you MEAN you were PRETENDING?!”

He chuckled again. “I mean, little Turk….I can see in the dark.”  
“.......”

Of fucking course he could. 

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This was my one shot attempt at being just as saucy as the OWA himself. How did I do? Will I get a pay raise, now?
> 
> Pls be kind cause this is my first time writing a spicy one shot. I was always too big of a coward to go past *Fades to black* lmao. 
> 
> For OWASephiroth


End file.
